


Only Once

by CheshiresHell



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Being outed before being ready, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Frustration, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Same-Sex Marriage, figuring out feelings, lots of dumb sex jokes theyre horndogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiresHell/pseuds/CheshiresHell
Summary: It was supposed to be a one time thing.A stress relief, a spontaneous decision, anything but on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh another shitty work by me but uh  
> Comments are appreciated!! I'd love to hear if you like my work, it really makes my day,,

It was supposed to be a one time thing.  


A stress relief, a spontaneous decision, anything but on purpose.  


Ranmaru could barely remember when he had grabbed Camus and kissed him.  


But _God._  


Did it feel good.  


Ranmaru didn't expect Camus to pull him in for another.  


And another.  


And another, and another, until they were making out in the recording studio.  


Ranmaru wished he could forget the way Camus had breathed his name when his knee slid between the blonde's legs.  


It kept him up at night.  


Camus kept Ranmaru up at night, and Ranmaru hated it.  


Everything about that stupid, cold, rude, conceited, pretty, gorgeous, hot bastard. Ranmaru hated all of it.  


A one time thing.  


A fling, just a fling, just one night with Camus to relieve stress.  


Ranmaru remembered how loud Camus was. Moaning, even screaming for him in just the right ways. Ranmaru could make him fall apart. Ranmaru loved it.  


It was fast and frantic and so damn _good_ that Ranmaru wanted more.  


Cleaning the studio was a pain, though.  


One time became two, a second time in the studio.  
Two became three, a third time at Ranmaru’s home.  


It was occasional, just every now and then, only to take tension away, relieve the stress.  


Three became four, and suddenly they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.  


As soon as they were alone, they’d clash together like magnets, lips moving against each other, hands grabbing anywhere they could reach.

As soon as someone left, Camus would grab Ranmaru and kiss him like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Ranmaru did it for the relief. The rush. The feeling. Nothing more.

Ranmaru's mind was still hazy from the last time, even if it as two days ago.

Being away from Camus was starting to become painful.

Painful where Ranmaru dreaded it would be.

Right in his heart.

Ranmaru had lost track of how many times he and Camus had slept together. He knew Camus's body like the back of his hand.

Friends with benefits. That was it.

If that was it, why did it hurt when Camus wasn't beside him?

Ranmaru didn't have feelings for Camus. He knew he didn't. If he did, then he would have asked Camus out instead of just screwing him. Right? Right. Ranmaru didn't like or love Camus like that.

He shoved the thought out of his mind as he dialed Camus's number on his cellphone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look that wasn't lust, but....No. This was friends with benefits. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill probably be writing this all in one day but in case i lose motivation itll be marked as 2/? for now

All frustration and confusion went down the drain as soon as Camus walked into his home.

Ranmaru had pressed Camus against the door he had just walked through, burying his face in the crook of Camus's neck.

"Missed you." He mumbled, kissing and nipping at the skin of the blonde's neck. He loved the sound Camus made in response.

"Ah...You missed my body, you mean." Camus joked, a small smile on his lips as his hands gripping onto Ranmaru's shirt. Ranmaru growled in response, biting down and sucking a bright red mark onto Camus's neck. Camus moaned.

"No. I missed _you,_ Camus. Is that so hard to believe?" Ranmaru grunted, pulling away from Camus's neck to catch the man's lips in a kiss. Camus shivered as Ranmaru's hand slid under his shirt, wandering his chest. Ranmaru broke the kiss to smirk at the man in front of him.

"It's...ah....only been a day or so..." Camus panted, bringing a hand up to cup Ranmaru's cheek in a way that seemed too loving for Ranmaru to brush off. "Are you _that_ desperate for me?"

"Shit, of course I am."

Camus only chuckled as Ranmaru made quick work of their shirts, ending up practically dragging the blonde to the bedroom. Camus had no objections as he was laid on the bed, his legs willingly spreading for Ranmaru to sit between. He gave the man above him a fond smile, eyes showing something that wasn't quite lust.

Ranmaru found himself staring into the icy blue eyes below him, being sucked in by that...that _look_ in his eyes. A look that wasn't lust, but....No. This was friends with benefits. Nothing more. Ranmaru distracted himself by grinding down onto Camus, his soft moan drowned out by the blonde's louder one. The look faded from Camus's eyes, finally replaced by lust, want, _need._ And Ranmaru would give.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranmaru couldn't get that look out of his head. That...That stupid little smile, that stupid fucking smile and those stupid fucking eyes that were _mocking_ him. Camus was mocking him, he was sure of it.

Ranmaru paced around his room, phone to his ear as he frantically spilled his mind.

"And- And then he gives me this _look!_ This- This stupid fucking look, and a stupid fucking smile, and my heart did _something_ that it shouldn't have, and I almost stopped right then and there! It's not romantic, I know that, it's just a fuck buddies thing or whatever, but that stupid look! My heart practically exploded, I just- He's gotta be fucking with me! Well, he's fucking me, but that's- That's not the point. I wanna kiss that stupid look off of him till I keel over and die. Am I insane?"

On the other end of the line, Reiji laughed. "Not insane! More like head over heels."

"Head over-?! What?! Are you saying I'm-"

"In love? Yup-yup! You are. It's pretty obvious."

"I'm NOT in love with him! He's just hot and I'm just horny. I'm not into him like that!"

"But you wanna kiss him till you die."

".....not in a romantic way."

"Ok, sure. Humor me, Ran-Ran."

"Sure."

"Tell me what you think of Myu-chan."

Ranmaru sighed, putting his phone on speaker and setting it on the table as he continued to pace around. "I-....I dunno. He's got nice hair and a nice face...and a nice ass. Like, really nice ass. He's got nice hips. I like to hold 'em, grip his hips, y'know. And his eyes always catch me, I always end up staring into his eyes, they're such a nice color...And he's started giving me this smile, and it makes me feel warm 'n weird...It's just a soft smile but it makes me wanna hold him. Kissing him feels nice too, and he likes to joke around. Well, as joking as Camus can get. It's cute."

".....Yeah. I think you're in love with him." Reiji hummed thoughtfully. Ranmaru was silent for a bit as he thought it over. Now that he wasn't shoving it out of his head...did he....love Camus?

"....I gotta go." Ranmaru mumbled, picking up his phone. "Thanks, Reiji." He clicked the end call button, staring at the wall.

Maybe he _did_ love Camus.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ranmaru! Ah!"

Two fingers in Camus's ass was not where he wanted to end up, but he wasn't complaining.

He had called Camus over to talk to him, tell him they should stop this, maybe tell him about his real feelings. Ranmaru chickened out and settled for sex again.

Ranmaru drowned his feeling and thoughts in Camus's whines and moans, feeling the way the blonde clenched around his fingers. "You ready for me, Camus?" He got a loud moan in return, looking up to see Camus nodding. "Use your words, Camus." He teased, curling his fingers a bit.

"AH! Ranmaru, please!" The man whined, rolling his hips against Ranmaru's fingers. "Fuck me, please..."

Ranmaru quickly pulled his fingers out of Camus, grabbing the lube bottle beside him. He squeezed some into his hand, making quick work of his boxers before slicking himself up. "Shit. You sounded so good, Camus. I almost came right there." He heard Camus let out a breathy chuckle.

"If you don't hurry..." Camus warned teasingly. Ranmaru grabbed Camus's hips, pressing his tip against the man's hole. He slowly pushed inside, groaning. "Shit, Ranmaru, yes..."

Ranmaru pushed all the way into Camus, feeling their hips press against each other. He waited for a nod from Camus before he slid himself almost all the way out, pushing back in slowly. Camus took a moment to adjust, soft whimpers slipping out. Ranmaru built up a rhythm, pulling Camus's hips into his thrusts. Ranmaru squeezed his eyes shut as he sped up. He heard Camus moaning, felt Camus's heat around him, and-...felt a hand on his cheek. Ranmaru opened his eyes, and without thinking, leaned into the touch.

Camus's eyes were half-lidded, he had a face of pure bliss as Ranmaru sped up his thrusts. Camus brushed his thumb across Ranmaru's cheek, a small smile appearing on his face when Ranmaru leaned into his hand a bit more. Ranmaru noticed he had that look again. That look Ranmaru wanted to deny so badly. Instead of pushing it away, Ranmaru let his heart flutter. He felt his head spin as he leaned down, pressing his forehead to Camus's as he thrust deeper into him. Camus moaned, wrapping his arm around Ranmaru as he cupped his cheek. "Camus..." Ranmaru moaned lowly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

"Close..." Camus gasped out, wrapping his legs around Ranmaru. "So close!" Ranmaru thrust faster, groaning in response.

Camus cried out as he came, eyes clenching shut as cum splattered across his stomach. 

"C-Camus...I- Ah- I love you-" Ranmaru moaned without thinking, hips stuttering to a stop as he came inside of Camus.

They laid there, panting as they came down from their high. Camus pressed his lips to Ranmaru's softly, pulling back before Ranmaru could kiss back. "Did...did you mean it?"

Ranmaru slowly pulled out of Camus with a shiver, flopping beside the man. "...Mean what?" He mumbled softly, wrapping his arms around Camus and pulling him close. He nuzzled his face into Camus's hair, listening for an answer.

"W-When you....said that you loved me." Camus answered softly. Ranmaru tensed. "It's...ok if you didn't mean it, Ranmaru."

".....I meant it."

Camus shifted to face Ranmaru better, pressing his face into the man's chest. "This could interfere with our work, you know." 

"...Yeah." Ranmaru mumbled, sighing. "Forget I said anything."

"I will if you agree to be my romantic partner."

Ranmaru's heart lept, he felt his face go red as Camus looked up at him with that stupid soft look in his eyes. "Your boyfriend?"

"I love you." Camus said, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru's jawline. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"...O-Ok, yeah, I'll...I'll be your boyfriend." Ranmaru felt Camus smile against his jaw. "Can we nap first?"

"Of course we can."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im dying because someone left a super sweet comment on my shitty work and my poor soul cant take it ive ascended  
> anyways tiny liittle cute chapter cause im soft and dying and also writing this way too fast and its moving too fast and im bad at writing

"This movie sucks." Ranmaru groaned, weakly throwing some popcorn at his TV screen. "Booooo, you guys suck at acting." The man beside him chuckled, leaning against his side.

"Ranmaru, dear, I do beleve you are the one who chose the movie." Camus pointed out, resting his hand on Ranmaru's thigh. "Even going so far to say it was your, ah, what was it? 'Childhood favorite?'"

"Well, yeah, but I don't remember it sucking this hard."

"It doesn't suck as hard as you sucked me last night."

Ranmaru promptly choked on his popcorn, erupting into a coughing fit. _"CAMUS WHY-"_

Camus, on the other hand, erupted into something much different. A fit of giggling that caused Ranmaru to halt his coughing to turn and stare at the most adorable damn sight he had ever seen.

Camus, nose scrunched up and eyes squeezed shut as he laughed, no, fucking _giggled_ at his own stupid sex joke. His giggles were soft and breathy, and probably the most beautiful thing Ranmaru had ever heard.

Ranmaru was in love.

Ranmaru was so in love.


	6. Chapter 6

"God I love you."

Camus moaned at the words as Ranmaru slowly stroked his dick, teasing his tip with every upstroke."Please...No more teasing, I- Ah!..." Camus's hips jerked into his lover's hand.

"You what, Camus?" Ranmaru teased.

"Want you...n-need you...please...."

Ranmaru slowly pulled his hand away from Camus's dick, spreading the man's legs. "Hand me the lube." He said, watching Camus arm stretch to grab the lube from the bedside table. Ranmaru took the bottle from him, coating two of his fingers before slipping them both into Camus. "Relax for me, I'll take care of you." He purred, slowly thrusting his fingers into Camus.

Camus pressed himself back into the fingers, rocking his hips against them. "Fuck..." He swore as they drove deeper inside of him. "Another, a-add a third..." He moaned out as Ranmaru obliged.

"You always sound so good when you moan for me. You think you're almost ready to be fucked?" Ranmaru hummed, pressing a kiss to Camus's inner thigh.

"N-No..." Camus breathed, looking down at Ranmaru.

"No? Babe, do you not want this? You should've told-"

"I-I want you to make love to me!" Camus blurted, looking surprisingly embarrassed by the statement. Ranmaru became embarrassed as well, feeling his face heat up.

"You....want me to..."

"....Please?"

Ranmaru stared at Camus before slowly pulling his fingers out of him. "...Yeah, sure. Of course."

Camus bit back a whine at the loss of Ranmaru's fingers, spreading his legs more for the man. Ranmaru quickly spread lube over his dick, pulling Camus's hips toward him. He aligned himself before pushing in. Both men groaned at the action, Camus's arms wrapping about Ranmaru as he slid into him. "R-Ranmaru..." Camus whined softly, the feeling of being stretched taking over him.

It felt almost different. It wasn't just sex, it was something even more intimate to Camus. The thought made Camus moan, slowly feeling the burning pleasure in him rise as Ranmaru began to rock in and out of him.

Ranmaru leaned down, pressing his lips to Camus's as he slowly and gently thrust into him, feeling Camus tighten around him. Ranmaru pulled out of the kiss, watching Camus bury his head in the crook of his neck, feeling the soft, blonde hair of he other brush against his collarbone. "Camus..." He breathed, leaning down to suck multiple bright red and purple marks onto the man's neck. _"Camus."_

Camus whimpered and whined into the other's ear, feeling his pleasure slowly build. He wrapped his legs around Ranmaru, pulling him closer, _deeper,_ until his lover was almost pressed fully against him. "Ranmaru!" He gasped out as Ranmaru brushed something inside him that sent a jolt of pleasure through him. "There, please!" Camus cried as Ranmaru angled his hips, thrusting directly into that spot almost too gently.

Ranmaru decided then and there he loved that sound. He thrusted a bit harder, nudging at that spot with his dick. Ranmaru lifted his face from the crook of Camus's neck when he felt something wet on his skin. "C-Camus, look at me."

When Camus laid his head back on the pillows, Ranmaru saw what he thought was the most beautiful sight.

Camus had tears rolling down his cheeks, making his icy blue eyes shimmer and shine in the low light, yet there was no sadness in his eyes. Only love. His mouth was slightly open, letting pleasured gasps and sobs slip past with no obstruction. His blonde hair was askew, spread almost artistically around the man's head and face, framing his pale skin with gold.

Ranmaru wasn't one to cry, but he felt tears well up in his eyes as he choked out a moan.

"Camus..." He whispered, and the man only smiled in return.

"You can- Hhhah- g-go faster than that, y'know...come on, Ranmaru..." Camus whined out, moving his hips in rhythm with Ranmaru's gentle thrusts. "Make me yours."

The command was all the consent Ranmaru needed to hear, his thrusts speeding up a bit. Camus grew even more vocal, back arching and head tilting to display all the beautiful marks his lover had made on his neck. "Yes!" The blonde gasped out, clutching onto Ranmaru. "I love you, oh god I love you."

Ranmaru whimpered, gasping out. "Close."

"Inside! Please- C-Cum inside-" Camus almost sobbed out, pleasure mixed with overwhelming emotion as he was brought to his climax. "Ranmaru! Ranmaru, I love you, I-I love you, I- AH! Ranmaru, Ranmaru, _yes!_ "

Ranmaru watched Camus's face screw up in pleasure as he came.

Ranmaru wasn't far behind.

He let out a groan as he came inside Camus, pressing himself as close as possible to the man, to the love of his life. He never wanted this moment to slip away. "I love you, Camus. So much." He whispered as he slowly began to pull out of him. Camus panted, clinging to Ranmaru.

"Don't move." The blonde commanded, and Ranmaru's hips froze.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No...I just want to stay like this for a little longer. I just feel so...full." Camus panted out, opening his eyes.

"Camus." Ranmaru chuckled. "That sounds so dirty." Camus rolled his eyes.

"And finishing inside me is not?" He shot back with a playful glare.

"You asked me to!" Ranmaru defended himself with a laugh as Camus pulled him down into a slow kiss.

Once they broke apart, Camus smiled. "I love you so much."

Ranmaru pressed his forehead to Camus's.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Ranmaru ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, listening to his soft snores. Holding Camus so closely always made Ranmaru realize how in love he was, and how he wanted to spend his life with Camus.

Woah. Wait. What?

That's not something he'd thought about before.

Did he want that? That commitment? To say he wanted to spend his life with Camus was a big step for him, considering he had spent months denying his feelings for him, and they had only _really_ been together for about a month.

But the feelings had been there the whole time. The relationship hadn't, but they had.

The love, the smiles, the gasps and pleads, it had all been there. Ranmaru knew that, considering the amount of times he had seen that stupid, lovestruck look on Camus's face and never noticed. Did Camus want to spend his life with Ranmaru? Ranmaru wasn't exactly...the best boyfriend. He had a temper and wasn't that good with affection, but no matter what, Camus seemed to give him a small smile and tell him it was ok.

Was it ok?

......

Was he ok for Camus?

Ranmaru found himself holding Camus tighter, burying his face in the man's hair as he over thought the situation.

What if he was too pushy? What if he was too rude or teasing Camus too much? What if he was actually really bad in bed and Camus didn't want to say anything? What if Camus was just doing this to make him happy? What if he was hurting Camus? What if he was being too mean? What if he wasn't showing enough affection and Camus was losing interest? What if-

"Ranmaru...?"

Ranmaru jolted back, not even realizing he had started crying softly until Camus had brought him back to reality. "Oh, uh, morning." He muttered, quickly wiping his eyes with his free hand. Camus looked up to Ranmaru with a concerned look on his face. Ranmaru forced a smile.

"What's wrong, love?" Camus asked softly, shifting so he was far enough from Ranmaru to see his face better. Ranmaru shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong." Ranmaru said, sniffling for a moment. "I'm fine."

Camus didn't buy it. He reached out to cup Ranmaru's face in his hands. "Ranmaru Kurosaki. Tell me what is wrong, right now, or I will sic Reiji on you and he'll pry the answer out of you instead."

"I..." Ranmaru started, averting his eyes. "I'm not enough for you. You shouldn't be with me."

Camus looked shocked, he looked hurt, he looked...scared. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I don't give you enough. I-I'm pushy, I tease you and poke fun at you, I get mad easily and you have to put up with my s-stupid fucking temper..." Ranmaru said, starting to get choked up. "I don't treat you right. I don't give you nearly enough affection or attention. I'm rude. I'm a fucking idiot. I'm not good enough for you, y-you're so...perfect. You're perfect and I'm a fuck up!"

"Ranmaru-"

"You give me everything in the world! All the love and pleasure a-and support and everything ever! All I give you is a half smile, a quick kiss and some fucking poke at whatever your wearing! You give me everything I could possibly want or need! I- I just- I'm so fucking in love with you, I'm so head over heels in love with you and I'm _terrified._ It scares me so fucking much. You scare me, your smiles and your laughs and your affection, I-I'm so scared, Camus. I don't want to lose you, ever. I don't want to hurt you, or for you to get tired of me, or for someone better to come along and steal you from me. I-I want to spend my life with you! God, fuck, I do! I w-want you by my side till I fucking die, I want to wake up beside you every morning, I want to go on stupid cheesy dates and I want to show you off to everyone and let everyone know you're _mine_ and that I have the most gorgeous boyfriend ever! I want to- I- I want to marry you, I want to hold you, I want to have you forever, and I'm so scared of losing you that I can't even fucking face myself!" Ranmaru sobbed out, full on crying now as he gripped the sheets, closing his eyes tightly.

"Ranmaru, look at me." Ranmaru reluctantly opened his eyes, feeling Camus's thumb brush across his cheek to wipe away his tears.

"I love you. I love you so much. You are perfect. You are handsome, and sweet, and loving, and funny, and just right." Camus said softly, leaning forward to kiss away the tears on Ranmaru's cheeks. "I'm not tired of you, I'm not mad, I don't do this as pity, I'm not going to leave you. One day, you'll hold my hands, and place a ring on my finger. You'll lean forward to kiss me, and you'll have me. Forever and always. You'll be mine, and I'll be yours. How does that sound?"

Ranmaru sniffled, nodding. "That s-sounds perfect..." He mumbled. Camus smiled, leaning in again to kiss Ranmaru softly.

"Then it will happen." The blonde pressed his forehead to Ranmaru's, a small smile on his face. "Husbands has a nice ring to it, yes?"

"I can't believe you wanna marry me." Ranmaru snorted. "Aren't you all about not interfering with your work?"

Camus laughed. "Oh, darling. Work is important, but so are you. We're in a relationship now. As long as we get the songs recorded, prepare the scripts, and perform live shows well, we should be ok."

"We technically aren't supposed to...y'know...be together. As idols, I mean..." Ranmaru huffed, pressing his face into the crook of Camus's neck, kissing the skin there. Camus shivered.

"Then we don't go public."

"Won't people get suspicious if we start walkin' around with rings on?"

"...And what if they do?" Camus said, almost like a challenge. Ranmaru smirked against Camus's neck, nipping softly and drawing a soft moan from the man.

"Since when did you get so daring?" Ranmaru teased, trailing a hand up Camus's side.

"Around the time when every time someone would leave, we'd be attached at the hip. Sometimes quite literally, if you count the times you had sex with me in the studio." Camus replied, hands wandering Ranmaru's body. Ranmaru chuckled.

"I like the way you think, Camus." Ranmaru purred, reaching around to grope at Camus's ass.

"Mm, so early in the morning, dear?" Camus gasped, pressing back into the touch.

"Can't help it, you're so tempting..."

"Ah...Make it quick, I have some errands to run, and I- AH!" Camus choked out loudly in surprise as Ranmaru slid his hand into the blonde's bottoms, beginning to stroke him without warning. "O-oh, shit..."

"I'll make it quick if you promise me one thing."

"Ah, hah!" Camus moaned, hips already twitching into the touch.

"Promise me I can have you later?" Ranmaru asked softly. Camus nodded.

"Y-Yes, you can- Ah- we can go further later, I p-promise!"

Ranmaru chuckled again.

"I can't wait."


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no no no no, you're shitting me, right?"

Ranmaru threw his phone across the room and watched it bounce off of the wall. God. Fucking. Damnit.

Everything had been going smoothly.

Three fucking months of going smoothly and now this.

Ranmaru was terrified.

He walked over to where his phone lay on the ground, shakily picking it up to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. The headline stared back at him, screaming in his face.

~~QUARTET NIGHT SCANDAL!! HAVE KUROSAKI AND CAMUS BEEN HIDING SOMETHING FROM FANS?~~

Ranmaru was going to scream.

~~'Out on their most recent album signing, popular idol group QUARTET NIGHT ran into some drama when the bassist, Kurosaki Ranmaru, ran into what he claimed were 'stomach troubles.' When Camus offered to help, nearby fans claimed to hear him say "Dandelion-head isn't feeling well, give him some space" before he led Ranmaru off.'~~

Ranmaru was going to break something.

~~'Our photographers were suspicious, and decided to secretly go after them to pick up on some inside stories, only to find...'~~

Ranmaru was going to vomit.

~~'THIS scandalous scene!'~~

On the news website was a photo of Camus and him against the wall, lips connected and hands in each other's hair.

Ranmaru was going to cry.

Ranmaru didn't bother to read the rest of the article, or the comments claiming 'Ranmaru is MINE!' or 'RanCam is real??' or 'He should be with Reiji!!'

Ranmaru knew it was risky. He knew it could go wrong.

He had gotten messages from his friends, all concerned. He ignored them all.

He did what he knew best.

He called Camus.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Camus was inside, Ranmaru had pulled him close. Camus was expecting anger, for Ranmaru to yell and scream about how _stupid_ he was, how Camus should have never kissed him, should have never offered to help him. Camus was not expecting a tight hug. Camus was not expecting tears.

"Ramaru!" Camus gasped, feeling Ranmaru bury his face in the crook of his neck. He felt hot tears slide down his neck as Ranmaru angrily sobbed, face pressed into Camus. "Ranmaru, baby, talk to me." He spoke softly, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Is this about...?"

"God FUCKING DAMNIT!" Ranmaru screamed, gripping onto Camus hard. "I thought we were ok! I thought w-we were- Fucking- SHIT!" Camus just held him, letting him cry. "It's out, it's fucking out, it's up! The fucking secret is out there! Ranmaru Kurosaki the gay fuckwad who can't learn to keep his hands to himself! It's ruined, y-you'll leave me, won't you?" Ranmaru could feel himself shaking. He didn't care.

"Ranmaru Kurosaki! I will _not_ be leaving you." Camus snapped, pulling Ranmaru as close as possible. Ranmaru continued to tremble.

"This could r-ruin your career! This could trash everything, I-"

"RANMARU." Camus said loudly, shutting him up. "You are the LOVE OF MY LIFE. Career or no career, you are my world! I will not leave you, I will not scream at you, I am not upset."

"How fucking stupid are you?!" Ranmaru sobbed, forcefully pulling out of Camus's hold. He met Camus's eyes with a glare, anger and panic and fear overwhelming him.

"Ranmaru-"

"Shut the FUCK up!" Ranmaru snarled, wiping his eyes. "You're gonna s-sit back, and watch me RUIN THINGS because you fucking- because you LOVE me?" He laughed, no humor in his voice. Camus flinched. Ranmaru felt no regret, nothing but anger and fear. "You're gonna let me fuck over your career because you want me?! Because you- you want me happy?! Why won't you just leave me already?! HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU?!"

Ranmaru watched the tears well up in Camus's eyes. He felt an instant pang of guilt, all anger fading away immediately. He reached out, heart aching as he watched his lover flinch away from his touch. "Camus, I-"

"So you want me gone, then?" Camus spat, voice cold as tears ran down his cheeks faster than he could stop them. "You want me to leave you because I love you and don't give a damn if you ruined my career? Why didn't you leave _me_ then? Why do you drop this on me? What the fuck did I do?"

"Camus, I'm sorry-"

"No. You aren't, are you?" Camus sneered, gripping at his arms as he held himself, stepping further away from Ranmaru. "You call me over to _insult_ me? To hurt me?"

"I-"

"Shut up. Just...just shut up." Camus said shakily. "I'm leaving. Go drop all your problems on Reiji or someone else. Don't call me." He said, turning to leave. Ranmaru reached for him, and he slapped his hand away. "DO NOT touch me."

All Ranmaru could do was watch him leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranmaru felt so alone. No one he knew had any idea what to do. Reiji had tried talking to Camus. Camus had ignored it.

Camus wouldn't respond to his calls or texts. He would ignore and avoid him at work.

Ranmaru felt like his heart had been destroyed.

\--

Camus stared into the eyes of the interviewer who had caught him on an errand run.

"What do you have to say about the photo released earlier this month?"

Camus kept his face flat as he spoke. "I am shocked and appalled that this photo has been...released to the public without our knowledge or consent."

"Would you say you and Kurosaki are romantically involved?"

Camus went silent. He hadn't spoken to Ranmaru in weeks since the bassist lashed out at him.

"....Yes. I would say we are."

\--

Ranmaru scrolled hastily through the interview that had just been released. He had barely paid attentention to the 'inside scoop' title or whatever, too focused on the actual questions. Did they bring up the photo?

It took a few questions, but he saw it. 'What do you have to say about the photo released earlier this month?' His heart dropped as he read Camus's answer. Shocked and appalled. That was his fault. His eyes landed on the next question. 'Would you say you and Kurosaki are romantically involved?' Shit. Oh shit. Did they really have to-...Did....Did Camus-?!

Ranmaru read Camus's answer about 9 times before he believed it. Camus just...outed them. To the public. But more importantly, Camus still thought they were...romantically involved. Even after Ranmaru ruined everything.

Ranmaru couldn't stop the shout of joy that flew from his mouth.

He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

\--

Someone tried to stop him.

"Kurosaki, sir! Can I ask you a few questions?"

Ranmaru shoved past them. "No."

"But-"

"LISTEN. I'm going to see the love of my fucking life, your shitty questions aren't as important as him!" Ranmaru blurted, shooting a glare at the interviewer before shoving his way through the growing crowd. "MOVE! I..." Should he? He should. "I NEED TO SEE CAMUS!" He growled, ignoring the shouts of anger and the squeals of fangirls.

He made it through the crowd, picking up his pace to almost a full sprint down the sidewalk. He had to reach him.

\--

Camus opened his door once he heard a knock.

"...Ranmaru." He said calmly, voice having a cold edge. "What business do you have here?"

"Camus, I-...I came to apologize." Ranmaru started.

Camus stared silently at his boyfriend. Were they even still together?

"Camus, I'm so sorry. I regret saying all of those things, I was...scared. I-I was really scared. I know that isn't an excuse for what I did, but...Camus, god, I...I wish I hadn't said that. I don't think you're stupid. I love you. I love you so much, and these...weeks without you were really, really painful. But I deserved it for what I said. If you want to break up with me, I get it. I'm an asshole who can't control his stupid fucking mouth. But I love you. I really do."

Camus stood there, silent for a moment. His heart was screaming at him, screaming to grab Ranmaru's stupid face and kiss him like his life depended on it. So, he slowly stepped onto his doorstep in front of Ranmaru. He rested his hand on the man's cheek, leaning forward to brush his lips across Ranmaru's. "We'll be...public." He mumbled against Ranmaru's lips.

"I don't care." Ranmaru muttered back, bringing a hand up to rest on the back of Camus's neck. "If the world knows, so be it." Camus chuckled against his lips.

"I like the way you think. I love you."

"Shut up and kiss me. It's been over 3 weeks, I can't wait anymore." Ranmaru breathed, closing his eyes.

"We're outside."

"I don't _care,_ kiss me you fuck."

Ranmaru let out a pleased noise as Camus closed the small gap between them, kissing him deeply. Ranmaru held onto Camus tightly, almost afraid to let go.

He had him back. He wouldn't lose him again


	11. Chapter 11

"Ranmaru?"

Ranmaru looked away from his book, looking down to Camus, who's head was in his lap. "Mhm?"

"...We've been together for over a year, right?"

"Mhm."

"...Do you still want to marry me?"

Ranmaru closed his book, setting it aside. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?" He hummed, running his fingers through Camus's hair.

"...Do we have to wait?" Camus said softly, avoiding eye contact with Ranmaru as his face heated up.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I know that...usually people...wait longer than a year and a few months, but...I really want to spend my life with you. Do we have to wait much longer?"

Ranmaru chuckled, playing with Camus's hair. "Camus..." He laughed lovingly, giving him a fond smile. "I never thought you'd be impatient."

"I'm s-sorry, I-"

"Hey, no, I'm not mad. Just find it kinda funny. Lemme let you in on a little secret..." Ranmaru said as he began to braid a segment of Camus's hair. "I have some money set aside, and I'm finding a ring now." He admitted, smirking at the way Camus went red. "Soon, I promise."

"How will the public react?" Camus stated nervously, holding his head still so Ranmaru could continue to braid.

"Most people already support us, dear. I think we'll be fine. I talked to Reiji about it, and he thinks us getting married is a great idea, but then again, Reiji is a lovestruck dumbass."

"Wait- Lovestruck?"

"You haven't heard?" Ranmaru snorted. "I'm surprised, Reiji won't shut up about it. Ai finally came forward and asked Reiji out."

"Wh-?! Finally, it took those two pining idiots long enough!" Camus laughed, smiling up at Ranmaru. "Anyways, are you really saving for a ring right now?"

"I will get up and show you the money."

"No no, I believe you. I'm just...wow. I can't wait." Camus sat up a bit, leaning forward to kiss Ranmaru. He slowly pulled away, seeing Ranmaru pout. "What's wrong?"

"You ruined the braid."


	12. Chapter 12

Ranmaru couldn't decide. There were too many styles, too many gem cuts, too many gems in general. How the hell was he supposed to choose? What if Camus didn't like it? Why did this have to be so hard? Ranmaru sighed and turned on his phone, typing a quick text to the group titled 'Shitty Advice.'

~Ranmaru: do u think hed want the silver w blue bands or the one that looks kinda fancy like a crown

~Reiji: w....what

~Ranmaru: rings u dumbass

~Ai: What do you mean, 'like a crown'?

~Ranmaru: idk man its weird but it kinda comes out like a diamond shape w diamonds in the points and its fancy looking and camus is fancy looking so

~Ranmaru: but like his color is blue so idk if i wanted to go w like matching color or something fancier

~Reiji: dude he'll like anything im sure

~Ranmaru: that literally does not help but whatever

~Ai: I say the fancier one. As much as blue would fit, I think you shouldn't tie up your career in this.

~Reiji: u rite u rite

~Ranmaru: o shit should i get him one with a blue gem

~Ai: A sapphire?

~Ranmaru: is tht the blue one

~Reiji: oh my god you useless homosexual

~Ranmaru: stfu ugly hat man

~Reiji: im suing you

~Ranmaru: should i get him a blue gem one or not you fuc

~Reiji: get him blue he lkes blue

~Ai: I say a sapphire as well. Diamonds are very common, so it's nice to have something different.

~Reiji: ai why tf do you type so well

~Ai: Because I'm not illiterate

~Ranmaru: OH FUCK

~Ranmaru: STOP IT IM GONNA LAUGH IN THE STORE

~Reiji: wow ok i want a divorce

Ranmaru had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing as he looked away from his phone, looking over the different ring options. There were many options that included sapphires as the gemstone, but one caught Ranmaru's eye. A ring with the band cut like twisting vines, 2 round sapphire gems incased in the band on either side. Ranmaru decided that was the one.

Ranmaru walked out of the store half an hour later, ring box in his pocket. This was it, wasn't it?

All his childhood friends vowed never to get married, never to waste their lives away a husband trapped in a marriage. Ranmaru never thought he would get married. After all, why would he want that commitment? That was thrown out the window when he fell for Camus. He knew he had to marry this man before someone else could. He knew he wanted to be by his side forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Ranmaru wasn't nervous.

That was a lie, but he liked to think he wasn't nervous.

Ranmaru fiddled with the ring box in his pocket, waiting for Camus to come out of the kitchen. His head jolted to the doorway when Camus walked into the room. "Did you find the treat I bought you?"

Camus grinned, holding up the slice of cake Ranmaru had bought him. "I'm very grateful for this." He hummed, picking the strawberry off of the top of the slice, popping it into his mouth.

"Tch. You're just grateful cause you get cake." Ranmaru snorted as Camus walked over to sit beside him. "You and your boner for sweets." He laughed, watching as Camus dragged his finger through some of the icing, only to flick it directly at Ranmaru's face. "Hey! Don't be an ass!" Ranmaru laughed. Camus laughed as well as Ranmaru wiped the icing from his cheek. Camus grabbed Ranmaru's wrist.

"Can't waste anything, hm?" He said as he leaned forward, licking the icing from Ranmaru's finger. Ranmaru shivered.

"Perv." Ranmaru chuckled, eyeing Camus. "What're you planning?"

"Nothing." Camus said innocently, releasing Ranmaru's wrist. He sighed, taking his fork and starting to eat his slice of cake. "This is delightful."

"You know you don't have to act all formal around me, Camus."

"What do you want me to say? Oh bro fam dude this cake good as shit my dude."

Ranmaru laughed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "Never say that ever again." He said softly. Camus laughed in return as he finished his cake, setting the plate aside. Ranmaru pressed a kiss to Camus's temple, nuzzling his nose against him. "God I love you."

"You're my life." Camus mumbled, turning his head to press his forehead to Ranmaru's. "You're my universe. I've never been happier."

Ranmaru sighed, a soft smile creeping onto his face. "I'm so lucky. The luckiest ever."

"You could do better." Camus mumbled.

"Better than what, you? The hottest and most elegant and beautiful guy I've ever seen? Hell no."

"Ranmaru...no need for flattery."

"It's not flattery. It's the damn truth."

Camus snorted, tilting his head to slot their lips together in a slow kiss. Ranmaru was the one to break it. His mind was racing and so was his heart.

"Camus..." He breathed, sitting up normally. "You know how you, like...don't have a last name?"

Camus raised an eyebrow, sitting up as well. "Yes, why?"

"Do....you wanna, uh, change that?"

"What on earth do you-" Camus started, words dying on his lips as he watched Ranmaru reach into his pocket. "R-Ranmaru-"

Ranmaru pulled the ring box out, giving a nervous smile as he popped it open, holding it out to Camus.

"Camus, will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Camus stared, wide eyed and mouth agape. "Ranmaru..." He breathed, eyes trailing down to the ring presented to him. The silence was prominent in the air for a few moments as the question settled in Camus's mind.

".....Yes."

Ranmaru broke out in the widest smile he ever had, leaning forward to kiss Camus. Camus happily returned it, pressing himself close to Ranmaru as he broke the kiss. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." He laughed happily as Ranmaru took his hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. He let out a pleased noise as their lips collided once more, Camus's fingers weaving into his new fiance's hair. "Mm, god I love you." He mumbled against his lips, smiling.

Ranmaru let out a breathy chuckle as he pulled away from Camus, just barely. "I can't wait to marry you, Camus. I can't wait to spend my life with you." He whispered as Camus shifted into his lap. Camus held his hand up in front of his face, examining the ring. "I...hope it's nice enough for you."

"Ranmaru. You could give me a toy ring from the bottom of a McDonald's happy meal and I would still marry you. The ring is beautiful." Camus smiled, entwining his fingers with Ranmaru's.

Ranmaru kissed each of Camus's knuckles, placing his last kiss on the ring now on his fiance's finger. "It looks beautiful on you, babe." He hummed, pulling Camus in for another kiss.

Camus smiled against Ranmaru's lips, parting his own to let Ranmaru's tongue dart into his mouth. Camus let out a needy whine when Ranmaru's hand started to roam his body. They were forced to break apart when Ranmaru's phone rang.

Ranmaru sighed, grabbing his phone with his free hand, quickly answering it and putting in on speaker.

"Ran-Ran!!" Reiji squealed from the other side of the phone. "Didja ask yet, didja?! What'd he say?!" Ranmaru snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I asked him, Reiji. No worries."

"Oh, oh?? What did he say, tell me, tell meee!!"

Camus chuckled. "I said yes, of course." Reiji gasped at hearing Camus's voice, and Ranmaru could practically tell the man's eyes lit up.

"Camus!! Ranmaru!! Congratulations, you two!! Am I invited to the wedding?"

"No." Camus said sarcastically, laughing softly at Reiji's whine of protest.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?? Pretty please?"

"We'll think about it."

Ranmaru shoved Camus playfully. "C'mon babe, don't mess with him like that. You know he's sensitive."

"Hey! I'm tough!" Reiji whined.

"......Whatever you say, Reiji." Ranmaru muttered, leaning forward to start to kiss at Camus's neck. Camus shudered.

Camus gripped onto Ranmaru's shirt as he started to nip at the skin, the blonde unable to stop a noise from slipping out.

"....what are you two doing?" Reiji asked.

"Mm, nothing- ah- nothing important." Camus moaned softly as Ranmaru groped at his ass.

"Are you two HAVING SEX?"

"No, but at this rate, we're about to." Ranmaru chuckled against Camus's neck, pushing his phone out of the way so he could pull Camus against his chest. "You might wanna hang up." He said as he bit down lighly, drawing a louder moan from Camus.

"Jesus! Ok, ok, bye! Congrats again, make sure Camus can walk tomorrow before you come into work." Reiji mumbled before he hung up. Camus laughed, rolling his hips against Ranmaru.

"Ah, how about I ride you tonight, hm?" Camus moaned lowly as Ranmaru started to grind up against him. Ranmaru held onto Camus's hips, a smirk growing on his face.

"I'd like that."


	15. Chapter 15

Ranmaru set the final box inside of his room, _their_ room, before looking at Camus.

"All set. We can unbox your things later. I was thinking...a little break?" Ranmaru said softly, walking toward Camus and placing his hands on his fiance's hips.

"Are you really that eager for me?" Camus teased. "I just want to move into my fiance's home without my ass being wrecked every three seconds."

"C'mon, you know you love it." Ranmaru purred, sliding his hand under Camus's shirt. "We've been working for sooooo long...can't I have you tonight?"

Camus sighed, shivering at the touch. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

Camus moaned as Ranmaru started to toy with his nipple, the blonde pulling his lover closer. "Eight seems like a good time to...retire to the bedroom for the night, doesn't it?" He said lowly, Ranmaru responding by eagerly leading him to the bed. "Glad to see we agree." He chuckled as Ranmaru pulled him onto his lap, leaning forward to connect their lips. When they broke apart, Camus tugged off his shirt. Ranmaru leaned forward to kiss him once more as his hands roamed Camus's body. He knew Camus's body almost by memory at this point, fingers dancing over each sensitive patch of skin revealed to him, drawing shivers and moans from his lover.

"A-ah..." Camus gasped as Ranmaru slid his hands around his torso, grabbing at his ass. "D-Do you always have to do that?"

"Can't help it." Ranmaru mumbled, sucking a mark onto Camus's collarbone. "You're too soft and squishy. I can't just not grab your ass." Camus chuckled breathily, grinding against Ranmaru.

"Perv." He laughed, cupping Ranmaru's face in his hands. "Reiji told me how much you brag about my ass." Ranmaru went red.

"I-I do NOT brag about your ass...I brag about how no one else but me can touch, grab, smack, hold, or fuck your ass. That's all."

"Ooooh, possesive, are we?" Camus teased, grinding down again.

"'Course I'm possesive...everyone should know not to lay their hands on you, considering how damn pretty you are." Ranmaru grinned, rolling Camus onto the bed and getting ontop of him. "You're _mine_ after all. All those staring eyes of your fans and people on the streets make me feel like I need to mark you and show you off as mine."

Camus visibly shivered at Ranmaru's words, watching the man remove his shirt. "You know I'm yours...but I love it when you show me how truly possesive you are." Camus admitted, reaching up to run his hands across Ranmaru's chest. "I'm yours and only yours. No one else can have me like you do. Ever. Now, _please_ Ranmaru, take me and show me how I belong to you and only you."

Ranmaru smirked. "That's what I love to hear."

-

By the end of the night, Camus's voice was shot. His body was covered in red and purple lovebites, ranging from his neck to his thighs. He was curled up against Ranmaru, completely exausted and thoroughly satisfied by the prior events. Ranmaru had an arm lazily around Camus, a tired smile on his face as he watched the sleeping man. If anyone could make him feel like the happiest man on Earth, it was Camus. He couldn't wait to marry him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little sweet chapter today, sorry for the length sdhhdgdh just family time today

Ranmary held Camus's hips as they slowly swayed in place to the beat of the soft music. Camus had his arms wrapped around Ranmaru's neck, face pressed against the man's chest as he hummed along to the song.

"Four months." Ranmaru whispered, kissing Camus's forehead. "Four months until I get to marry you."

"That seems so far away..." Camus whined softly, closing his eyes. "Four whole months?"

"It'll be here before you know it, babe." Ranmaru assured, rubbing soft circles into his lover's hips with his thumbs. "It'll come so quickly."

"Like you did last night?" Camus joked. Ranmaru choked.

"CAMUS!" He gasped, giving the man a playful smack to his side. Camus started to laugh at his own joke, snorting.

"I couldn't help it!" He whined, giggling. "You walked right into that one!"

Ranmaru sighed, a small smile forming on his face. "This moment seems familiar, y'know. Back around the time I realized how deeply in love I was. Also back when you made another stupid joke!"

"It was funny, ok?!" Camus giggled, snorting again. "Seeing you get so startled..."

Ranmaru sighed, running his fingers through Camus's hair. "Can't wait till you're my husband..."

"I love you, so much."


	17. Chapter 17

Ranmaru held tight to Camus's sleeping form, the nightmare from just a moment ago haunting his mind. He never wanted to see that image. Ever. He never wanted to lose Camus.

Ranmaru closed his eyes and pressed his face against Camus's neck, barely holding himself together. Three and a half months. That's all he had to wait.

Camus slowly awoke as his alarm went off, snuggling into Ranmaru. "Morning...let's get ready for work, shall we?"

Ranmaru shook his head. "Nightmare. Let me hold you a bit longer."

Camus slowly nodded. "Wanna talk about it?" He muttered, pressing soft kisses to his lover's bare chest. Ranmaru shook his head. Camus let Ranmaru hold him as tight as he needed to for a few more minutes.

"I'm calling in sick." Ranmaru stated, grabbing his phone.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm calling us in sick." He said again, dialing Reiji's number. "Hello, hat bastard?"

"Ranmaru-"

"Uh huh. I know. We're not coming in today. Why? Cause we're madly in love and need a day off. Right. Yeah. We'll practice double hard tomorrow. Don't fuck Ai in the studio. Bye." Ranmaru said, hanging up. "Free day."

Camus sighed, leaning forward to kiss Ranmaru. "You're the worst."

"You love me."

"I do." Camus smiled, knowing he'd be saying those exact words again very soon.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ranmaru!" Camus gasped as his lover picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. Camus laughed, slapping lightly at Ranmaru's back as he was carried to the bathroom. "Put me down! I told you, I'll shower later, I'm busy!"

"Nope." Ranmaru chuckled, patting Camus's ass, which was right by his head. "We're showering now." He stated as he opened the bathroom door, walking inside. He closed the door behind them, setting Camus on the counter before he started to strip. Camus slowly followed Ranmaru, stripping himself as well, sliding off of the counter to remove his pants as Ranmaru turned on the water.

"Make sure it's warm." Camus said as Ranmaru stepped into the shower. He waited for Ranmaru's signal before stepping into the shower after him, wrapping his arms around his fiance as the warm water ran across them. He rested his forehead in the crook of Ranmaru's neck, closing his eyes. "You're right. This is nice." He muttered.

Ranmaru chuckled, resting his hands on Camus's hips. "It is." He replied with a smile. "It's nice to hold you."

"You always hold me."

"And it's always nice." Ranmaru assured, kissing Camus's neck softly. "How about you sit back, relax, and let me pamper you?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Camus asked, relaxing into Ranmaru's touch.

"I'll wash your hair and your body. All you have to do is stand there."

"I like the sound of that." Camus chuckled, feeling Ranmaru gently rub his sides. "I do need something to help me relax."

"Afterwards, we can cuddle and watch your favorite movie." Ranmaru offered with a loving smile.

"Deal."


	19. Chapter 19

"Three months." Ranmaru hummed as he set a plate in front of Camus.

"What, are you counting down?" Camus teased as he looked up to Ranmaru. Ranmaru smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe." He hummed, sitting across from Camus with his own plate. "Anyways, I hope you like the pancakes I made. I've got whipped cream if you'd like." Camus grinned.

"You know how I love my sweets." Camus chuckled as Ranmaru set the can of whipped cream on the table.

"....I could put that on your dick." Ranmaru said casually, watching as Camus went bright red.

"Y-You could- Ranmaru!" Camus choked out, face red and eyes wide. Ranmaru wiggled his eyebrows before laughing.

"Kidding, kidding. But.....I could." Ranmaru purred, eyeing Camus with a smirk.

"I refuse to let you put whipped cream on my body!" Camus laughed, covering his face. "You dirty minded bastard."

"C'mon, it'd be kinda hot."

"Shut up."


	20. Chapter 20

"2 months." Ranmaru purred against Camus's neck, nuzzling against the warm skin. Camus chuckled, running his fingers through his fiance's hair. "I get more and more excited every day."

"I can tell, you can't shut up about it." Camus teased, giving a soft moan as Ranmaru nipped at his neck. "Ranmaru...you know I'm still sore from last night."

"Oh? Did I pound you that hard?" Ranmaru growled, pressing his hips against Camus's, drawing a moan from the blonde. He chuckled when he felt Camus nod against his shoulder. "Should I stop?"

Camus shook his head.

-

"Y'know, Ran-Ran..." Reiji started, sipping his cup of coffee. "Ai-Ai and I are starting to regret moving in beside you and Myu-chan. You two are _loud_ and rowdy."

Ranmaru sipped his coffee, holding eye contact with Reiji. "At least Camus isn't a screamer like Ai is."

Reiji choked on his coffee, face going red. He quickly grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth. "....are we really that loud?" Ranmaru laughed.

"You two are so loud, I'm sure half the city can hear you. You two are gonna start your own rumors." He snickered, watching Reiji cover his bright red face. "I get it, you're idiots in love who get caught up in the moment. Camus and I are like that too. You get so into it you forget that literally everyone can hear you."

Reijii chuckled nervously, setting his coffee down. "I guess so, huh? We can't help it sometimes."

Ranmaru nodded. "I get it, man. No worries. Camus knows to sleep with earbuds in now."

If possible, Reiji went even redder.


	21. Chapter 21

Ranmaru sighed, watching Camus from the couch as his lover cleaned off the table. "You need any help?" He asked, eyes glued to the man's fluid movements.

"You really should be more careful, you spilled coffee everywhere and left me to clean it up." Camus said, looking away from the spill to Ranmaru. Ranmaru raised an eyebrow, scoffing.

"I offered to help!" Ranmaru replied, shifting to get up. "Here, you sit down and I'll clean up-"

"No, no, you sit back down." Camus commanded, Ranmaru quickly sitting back again. "I'm just teasing you, dear."

"You're a real ass sometimes." Ranmaru grumbled, continuing to focus on Camus as the blonde finished wiping the table, walking out of the room to put the towel in the wash. Ranmaru's eyes slid shut for a moment, his body relaxing. He was so tired. He thought over last night, remembering how he and Camus had stayed up late reviewing wedding plans. They had almost everything set up, they just needed a few more things. Ranmaru couldn't help the jolt of excitement that shot through him at the thought.

When Camus walked back into the room, the first thing he saw was Ranmaru dozing on the couch, a goofy smile plastared across his face. The smile was contagious, quickly spreading onto Camus's face as the blonde slowly walked over, sitting beside his lover. He leaned his head on Ranmaru's shoulder, listening to the man's breathing as he slowly drifted off as well.


	22. Chapter 22

"You know, a white suit would look lovely on you." Camus hummed softly, watching Ranmaru browse the suits lining the wall of the shop. Ranmaru shrugged, glancing at Camus over his shoulder.

"White isn't really my color. Besides, ain't the bride supposed to wear white?" He said in reply, looking back to the suits as he ran his thumb over the material.

"Well, traditionally, yes." Camus started, stepping forward to stand beside his fiance. "But it doesn't matter in this case, does it?"

"....You're the bottom, you wear white." Ranmaru decided, picking a white suit off of the wall. Camus blushed.

"You can't just say that out loud in public!"

"I can and I just did. You good with wearing white?" Ranmaru asked with a smirk. Camus sighed.

"I look good in white anyways."

"Fuck yeah you do."


	23. Chapter 23

"Camus. I love you, but we are not getting a seven layer cake."

"Coward."

"Camus I SWEAR to GOD."

"COWARD."

"CAMUS GIVE ME BACK THE LAPTOP WE AREN'T GETTING A SEVEN LAYER CAKE-" Ranmaru yelled as he tried to pry the laptop out of the giggling Camus's hands. "YOU AND YOUR SWEET OBSESSION, GIVE ME THE DAMN LAPTOP."

Camus laughed harder, letting the laptop slip from his grasp as Ranmaru started to laugh as well. Ranmaru set the laptop back in his lap, sighing before starting to giggle again. "I'll settle for AT LEAST FOUR, Ranmaru." Camus stated as seriously as possible. Ranmaru rolled his eyes.

"Three."

"Four."

"Three."

"Four."

"How about no cake at all?"

Camus gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't DARE."

"I would dare. Don't test me."


	24. Chapter 24

"So, you're telling me that Natsuki is throwing an engagement party for us?" Camus asked, cocking his head. "I thought STARISH didn't know about us yet."

Ranmaru shrugged. "Reiji probably told them, or at least told Natsuki. I don't really mind that they know."

"I don't either. When's the party?"

"It's Sunday now, so..." Ranmaru trailed off, opening up his phone callender. "Tuesday."

"You could have just said Tuesday, you know." Camus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm dumb and gay, we knew this already."

Camus laughed softly, stretching before laying across Ranmaru's lap. He looked up at his lover, a goofy smile growing on his face. Ranmaru raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He snorted, reaching down to play with Camus's hair.

"Nothing. I just enjoy looking at you. I'm so lucky." Camus hummed, closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it's been a long time. I'm so, SO SO SO sorry. I fell out of UTAPRI for a LOOONG time, and I hope to keep updating soon. Does anyone actually still read this?? Probably not but whatever! Take a new chapter, and please comment if you liked it! I always love reading what you guys like!

Ranmaru was counting down.

Their engagement party had gone spectacularly, all of their idol friends gathered together to celebrate their future together. Alongside that, they finally went fully public. Natsuki had cried. Reiji had cheered. Ranmaru had done a mix of the two.

Every day, fans would send their congratulations and happy wishes to the couple. Of course, there were quite a few people and reporters who disagreed with their engagement, with their romance in general, but the happy couple had no intentions of letting the people ruin this for them. This was their moment. Their life. Their love.

And Ranmaru would never let that be taken from them.

"Three weeks." The grey haired man spoke, voice muffled by the crook of Camus's neck. The blonde snorted softly, stroking the other's hair gently with his arms lazily around his lover's waist, admiring the man in his lap.

"Eager, are we?" Camus hummed, his eyes wandering to the head shoved into his shoulder, a fond smile toying at his lips.

"You ask that every time." Ranmaru pointed out with a huff, nuzzling deeper into the other's neck. Warm. Comforting. Camus smelled like strawberries.

It was addicting.

"Well, maybe I- Ah!" The taller cut off with a gasp as he felt Ranmaru's tongue flick out and drag along the skin of his neck. His face went scarlet. "What on earth are you doing, my love?"

Ranmaru replied with a snicker. "Wanted to see if you taste as good as you smell."

Camus rolled his eyes. "Must you do such strange things all the time?"

"You love how weird I am."

"I suppose I do. Although the licking could be toned down a bit, especially in public."

"You're just upset that it gives you a boner in public."

Camus went even redder. "That is _not_ the case."

"It's absolutely the case, you're just too embarrassed to admit it."

"Well, how would _you_ feel if I just-" Camus stopped his sentence, turning his head and attaching his lips to the other's exposed neck. He dragged his tongue across the skin there, drawing a surprisingly loud and startled moan from his fiance. They both froze for a moment before Camus pulled away, starting to laugh. Ranmaru began to protest, sitting up with a red face, angrily making incoherant noises as Camus laughed right in his face.

"Y-You can't just- I- Camus!" The man huffed exasperatedly, making a wild hand gesture before crossing his arms and pouting. The blonde only laughed harder. "You can't do that! That's unfair!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Camus gasped between laughs. Ranmaru whined.

"Babe!"

"What?"

Ranmaru rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as the other's laughter died down. "You're so mean to me. Why am I marrying you again?"

"Because you love me~" Camus cooed, pulling Ranmaru closer so they were sitting chest to chest.

"Right, right. Now, are you gonna give me an actual hickey or what?" Ranmaru responded, raising an eyebrow. Camus blushed again, slightly taken aback.

"You-"

"Do it, coward."

"I assure you, Ranmaru, I am no coward." The blonde replied, leaning in and pressing his lips to Ranmaru's neck. "But I will not be the one to help you cover this with makeup."

"Deal."


	26. Chapter 26

"So, Camus, I was thinking..." Ranmaru started, looking up from his book. He leaned back into the pillows behind him, stretching out a bit more on their bed.

"Wow, you were? That's new."

Ranmaru made a mildly offended noise, bringing a hand up dramatically to rest over his heart. "Excuse me? You wound me, Camus, you wound me." The blonde laughed in reply.

"Sorry, what were you going to say, Ranmaru?" The man hummed, looking over at his fiance.

"Well, I was thinking that for our honeymoon, we could splurge a little and just go somewhere kind of...secluded. Get away from it all, y'know?" The grey haired man said, closing his book and setting it aside. "Just me and you. Maybe a resort of some kind."

"I'd be up for that." Camus agreed with a nod. "Just you and I...it'd be quiet and away from the media. Some...alone time."

"We can also be as loud as we want." Ranmaru pointed out, watching Camus blush.

"Oh, hush now, you horndog." The taller replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wh- Did you just call me a _horndog_?" The other laughed, nudging Camus with his elbow.

"Ren taught me that term." Camus chuckled, leaning his head on Ranmaru's shoulder. "And it's true, you are one."

"Engagement called off, I'm being bullied."

"Wait, no, I take it back-"


End file.
